TMNT Trust or Betrayal
by Sky Rose the Fox
Summary: The turtles found a fox who was being hunted by the kraang. April feels as if this fox is up to something. Read the Story to find out more! WARNING! THIS CONTAINS BLOOD, LOVE, AND BETRAYAL! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

+_+WARNING/bio+_+

May contain Love, Blood, Cringe, AND Rivalry between the brothers..

+_+No ones side+_+

The turtles were on patrol in NYC. They spotted some Kraang chasing a hooded woman who was running a alley way. One of the kraang shot her in the leg and she dropped to the ground.

Kraang 1: It is the one known as..

Raph dropped onto the kraang droid and stabbed its head with his sai.

Leo: Raph!

The woman crawled to a corner as a kraang droid came closer to her. It grabbed her and tried pulling her away. Donnie tapped the droid and punched it as it turned it's head.

Mikey: BOOYAHKASHA

The Kraang droids were defeated and Donnie started walking to the woman. She was crying, she tried standing but ended up tripping and hitting the ground. Her hoodie dropped revealing a fox like appearance. Raph, Leo, and Mikey froze there. Donnie rolled his eyes at them and helped the fox girl up.

+_+At the lair+_+

Splinter: I see my sons have brought a new mutant.

?: それは再び会う破片を習得するうれしいです (it is nice to meet you again master splinter).

splinter:それが再びマリアンヌを満たすためにうれしいです (it is nice to meet you too Marianne). My sons, this is Marianne, or Maria for short, a old Kunoichi of mine like April.

Turtles, but donnie: Woah! Amazing! Eh.

Donnie was just helping Maria to his lab. April spied on him and her.

Donnie: So Maria whats your story?

Maria: Well, I was running across the roof of the Channel 6 building. Until a weird portal opened up. I decided to check it out, after I entered it, it closed. These creatures caught me and mutated me into this!

Donnie: That's sad, but also interesting you should tell me more next time.

Maria: Yeah..

Donnie bandaged her leg and helped her up. Maria hugged him and kissed him on accident.

Maria: Oops, I'm so sorry.

Donnie: It's fine.

Maria and Donnie blushed looking in opposite directions and walking away. April saw them and started to cry a little, but got angry.

April thought: Oh your so dead Maria..


	2. Chapter 2

+_+Bio+_+

April has a bad feeling about Maria and she thinks that Maria is.. (read story to find out more)

April would tell the others about her feeling about Maria.

+_+Maria's side+_+

Dear journal,

Today I met some nice turtles. One of them loves science like me, but I feel like the human girl is on to me. I'm gonna continue the plans for Shredder to earn my freedom..

Signed, Maria

After I wrote in my journal, Splinter let me choose a room to share with one of the turtles.

Splinter: Marianne, you may choose any room to share with one of my sons.

Maria: I haven't decided yet Master Splinter so I might have to think about it.

+_+April's side+_+

I saw Maria walk into Donnie's lab. She was trying to hack into the system I think?

Maria: Come on...Load..

I grabbed out my sword and I swung at her..She turned off the computer as I jammed the sword into the back of her leg. She tried crawling out of the lab, Leo noticed her and ran to help her.

+_+Leo's side+_+

I saw Maria crawling out of Donnie's Lab coughing and bleeding with a sword in her leg, right in the same spot she was shot by the Kraang gun. I ran to help her.

Leo: Maria, are you ok?!

Maria: KEEP THAT MONSTER AWAY FROM ME!

April walked out and pulled the sword out of her leg. She tried stabbing Maria in the back. I blocked it, my brothers came out and pinned April to the ground.

April: GET OFF ME, SHE TRIED HACKING INTO DONNIE'S COMPUTER!

Maria: THAT'S A LIE, I BARELY KNOW THESE GUYS!

+_+Splinter's side+_+

I could hear my sons, Marianne, and April fighting and yelling. I walked out seeing April pinned to the ground and Leonardo helping Marianne to the couch.

Splinter: What happened here!

Leo: April went crazy and jammed a sword through Maria's leg.

I stared at April and then walked to Marianne.

I'm highly disappointed in you April..

My sons got off her and April dropped to her knees.

April: Shes a bad person Splinter, I had a feeling about it.

Marianne was yelling in pain as Leonardo bandaged her leg up.

+_+Maria's Side+_+

The turtles helped me a lot, I made my choice between two rooms..

Maria: I made up my choice of which room I want.

Splinter: What room?

Maria: Either Leo or Donnie, they've helped me a lot.

Raph walked up to me. He reached out and handed me a gift box. He was blushing, but frowning and looking away.

Raph: Take it.

I took the gift and opened it, It was a old locket with a picture of my mom. I cried a little and hugged Raph tightly.

Maria: Thank you for finding it!

Raph was surprised and hugged me back. I got off and I made up my choice.

Maria: I change my mind about the room thing, I'll share with Raph.

Splinter: Whys that?

Maria: He found my mother's locket, it fell off me when I was running from the Kraang.

Splinter: Excellent choice Marianne.

+_+Raph's side+_+

Maria decided to share a room with me and It was perfect to make a move.


	3. Chapter 3

+_+Maria's side+_+

I found a strange box of something, I thought it was food..until i ate it. I felt dizzy. I dropped the bottle in a dumpster. I walked back the lair and went to sleep in Raph's room.

Raph: Where have you been?

Maria: In Nuyah.

Raph: Nuyah what?

Maria: None ya business, that's what.

Raph and I went to sleep. The next morning I got up and was still dizzy.

+_+Donnie's side+_+

Maria acted strange this morning. She looked like she was dizzy and nearly threw up on me as we were working. She made it to the bathroom. Master Splinter heard her as she was running across the lair.

Splinter: Marianne, what is doubling you?

Maria: Just getting dizzy, vomiting, and everything going ou-

Maria vomited again on the floor. She fell to her knees and she tried crawling to the bathroom. My brothers and I were in shock. I broke out of it and decided to help Maria to the bathroom.

+_+Splinter's side+_+

Donatello got back with Marianne and he sat down as she laid on his lap.

Splinter: It is as I fear.

Donatello: What Master Splinter?

Splinter: Marianne must have found a moldy, old, rotten piece of kraang and didn't know it was that.

Marianne: Sensei..

Marianne's voice was weak and I felt as if she was getting weaker and weaker by the second.

Splinter: Quickly get her to her bed!

Marianne eyes shut as Donatello and Raph carried her to Raph's Room.

+_+Leo's Side+_+

I saw Maria's vomit on the floor and decided to clean it up. Donnie was cleaning up the vomit in his lab too. Maria was resting in Raph's room and Raph never left her side. Mikey tho.. Hes playing video games. I checked in on Raph and Maria.

Leo: Raph, hows Maria?

Raph: SHES BURNING MY HANDS AND NOT WAKING UP!

Raph's face was in shock again, I checked on Maria and before I could feel her forehead, she vomited out the kraang pieces even more.

Leo: Great, she puked all over me.

I started feeling dizzy and collapsed.. I could hear Raph calling my name and then everything was gone..


	4. Chapter 4

+_+Maria's side+_+

I started feeling better as I was getting up I saw someone's eyes looking at me. I grabbed my kunoichi fan and backed away from where it was.

Maria: Who's there?!

Raph came out looking mad at me.

Maria: Raph, are you ok?..

Raph charged at me and pinned me to the wall. He grabbed his sai and tried to stab my head with it, but Donnie came in time to stop him.

Raph: SHES THE REASON LEO IS SICK, IF SHE DIDN'T FIND THAT STUPID KRAANG BODY PART, EVERYTHING WOULD BE FINE!

Donnie made Raph put me down and I ran out and into Splinter's arms.

+_+Splinter's side+_+

I saw Marianne run out and into my arms. Donatello came launched out with Raphael pinning him to the wall.

Raph: WHY DO YOU STAND UP FOR HER! I'M STARTING TO BELIEVE WHAT APRIL SAID ABOUT THE BAD FEELING!

Splinter: RAPHAEL, ENOUGH!

Raphael let go of Donatello as he was breathing hard. Raphael walked over the Marianne and I. Marianne hid behind me and held onto me hard.

Splinter: Raphael, do you have any idea what you nearly just did?!

Raph: I do! I sort of believe what April said Master Splinter. What if Maria is up to something.

Splinter: She is not! Go to your room!

Raph: FINE!

He slammed the door shut and Marianne ran to Donnie and saw something. Marianne was in shock as she was shot with a dart.

+_+Donnie's side+_+

I watched as Marianne was hit with a dart in the back and fell over. I saw what she saw.

Donnie: No..It can't be?!

A human walked out in a hockey mask. It was Casey.

Donnie: Casey what did you just do?!

Casey: What April wanted, she needs Maria for some reason.

Donnie: WELL YOU COULD'VE ASKED HER, NOT BLOW DART HER!

While Donnie was arguing with Casey about what he did, Someone dragged Maria away out of the lair. No one noticed, well except Leo.

+_+Leo's side+_+

I woke up seeing Casey and Donnie arguing as always. But something caught my eye, I saw a hooded figure grab Maria and drag her away. I grabbed my katanas and ran after it but tripped.

Leo: NO! MARIA!

The others heard me and noticed her being gone.

Splinter: MARIANNE!?

Splinter freaked out and started searching.

Splinter: Search the sewers and Quickly!

All turtles: Haii, Sensei.

We all rushed off along with Casey. But not Raph he was in his room still.

+_+April's side+_+

I finally got Maria and I took her to a hideout I built. I placed her in a glass cage so she wouldn't break free. I heard the turtles and Casey, I took the hoodie off and left it behind and ran off. I spied on them as they looked around the lab.

April: You're not getting away with her..

Before they entered I shut the doors tightly.

Donnie: Maria!? Are you in there?!

Maria woke up and saw me. I walked up to the glass box she was in.

April: You're finally awake. Oh Kraang your prize is here.

Then I ran and hid again and opened the door letting the turtles and Casey in. The Kraang grabbed Maria and tried to put some sleeping poison in her. Donnie swung at him as I watched. Maria was dropped and Leo helped her out.

+_+Donnie+_+

I saw April's shoes and eyes. She was watching us.

Donnie: April?

I walked up to her and she grabbed out her fan.

April: Oh so now you remember me, why don't you go back to your girlfriend where you can be happy with her.

She pointed at Maria as Leo helped her out. A kraang shot a electrocute wire at Mikey and Maria saw. She had dark aura around her and she grabbed the wire before it hit Mikey and threw it back. After she went normal, but got weaker by the second. I wondered why she was always being hunted and hurt. April read my mind and walked up to me.

April: Donnie, shes a demon who can grant wishes to all no matter how destructive. She never was Splinter's student.

Something felt wrong like she was lying about the whole Maria never being splinter's student and granting wishes. But not the demon part, after seeing the dark aura and black claw she had, i believe it.

+_+Leo's side+_+

We defeated the kraang and brought Maria home. Splinter was resting in the dojo and Raph came out of his room hearing us. He saw Maria looking weak. When he saw her stomach he said this..

Raph: She hasn't been eating..

I placed her by the pillers and she was growling at us and we backed away. She sighed and got up covering her stomach.

Maria: Where is your food..

Donnie and I led her there and she ate almost 1/4 of the fridge's food. She was still hungry. She stared at Raph and licked her lips.

Maria: Hey Raph..follow me..

Raph: ok..?

Raph and Maria walked out of the lair and Donnie shrugged and followed them. Me and Mikey just went on Patrol sense I felt better.

+_+Raph's Side+_+

Maria acted strange on our way to somewhere. She was growling. I heard someone's voice, it sounded like..Donnie? He was following us and whispering to himself.

Raph: Maria, Donnies following us.

Maria didn't answer me, I tapped on her and she had her dark aura and black claws. She couldn't talk and started moving again, so I ran in the other direction and she chased me. I ran into Donnie and he was shocked at Maria's appearance. He stood there and watched Maria starring at him.

Raph: Donnie Move!

Donnie put his hand out to Maria's claws and held it. He pulled her down and she went normal. She was crying super hard.

Maria: I got too hungry again..

Donnie: Calm down..

Maria cried as she held onto Donnie's shell on the way back. Casey noticed and ran up to her. He tried hugging her and she screeched at him. Casey tumbled over and Mikey laughed at him, Maria started to giggle and wiped her tears.

+_+April's side+_+

I manage to steal some of Donnie's retro mutagen and traded it with Shredder for a weapon that will kill Maria once and for all..


	5. Chapter 5

+_+April's side+_+

I hide the weapon from the turtles and walked in. I saw Donnie letting Maria rest with him. I acted sad seeing her wounds on her.

Donnie: Hey April!

April: Hey Donnie, listen I'm sorry for everything with Maria..

Donnie: It's fine.

Maria tried laying back up and getting away from me. I decided to ask Donnie if Maria and I could talk together. Donnie left and went into his lab.

April: Maria I have a gift for you to show I'm truly sorry.

Maria: What..?

I pulled out the weapon and jammed it into my arm. Maria was in shock as she weakly got up. I screamed as loud as I can to get the others attention.

Maria: Why are you doing this?..

April: You'll see..

I made my self fall to the ground. I peeked my eyes open and saw the turtles running out.

+_+Maria's Side+_+

April stabbed herself in the arm and blamed it on me. Leo and Raph pushed me around and Donnie helped April up.

April: GET THAT TRAITOR!

The others tried grabbing me, but I manage to dodge it. I landed on top of the couch and ran to Donnie.

+_+Donnie's side+_+

Maria ran towards me and grabbed me. She was terrified, crying, and yelling at me for help. I felt like there was something we were missing.

Donnie: Wait, something doesn't feel right..

I took a look at the wound on April and look the weapon out of it. I took it to my lab.

+_+A few minutes later+_+

I came out with some papers.

Donnie: April is lying, Maria didn't do anything.

I looked up and saw Raph trying to stab Maria in the arm as she was tryin to stop him.

Donnie: Raph! Shes weak and can't fight back.

Raph: WELL THEN SHE WOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT IT BEFORE SH-

I grabbed Raph and shoved the papers in his face.

Donnie: READ THEM GENIUS!

Raph read them and saw that April was gone. He looked back at Maria who was crying with her face in her knees and being comforted by Mikey. Mikey helped Maria and led her to his room. She decided to stay in Donnie's lab sense Raph was rude to her.

+_+Mikey's side+_+

I helped Maria pack her things into Donnie's lab. She never came out for a while, not even to eat. I started to worry about her, so I checked up on her.

Mikey: Maria?..

She was in her bed turned the other way. I walked closer and turned her over. Her eyes were a cold, dead white. I gasped and ran out of Donnie's lab for help.

Mikey: HELP! HELP!

Donnie: What Mikey..?

Mikey: Its Maria, h-her eyes!

I grabbed Donnie's hand to his lab and she was laying there with her eyes still a cold, dead white. Maria reached out for Donnie.

Maria: Donnie..April, she..

Donnie told her to be quiet because her voice was making her weaker.

Donnie: Mikey, get the others.

Mikey: ok.

+_+Donnie's side+_+

Mikey came back with Splinter and the others. Splinter saw Maria's eyes and told us to leave quickly along with him. We left and Splinter told us to find this verb called Naoru. It is said that it was used to heals warriors during a war in Japan. (I made up the story, not the herb its real.)

Donnie: The Naoru heals sicknesses Sensei. Excellent choice on the verb.

Me and my brothers set off to find it until..


	6. Chapter 6

+_+Raph's side+_+

I didn't care about Maria at all, but my brothers forced me to come along to find the verb. We hid on a plane to Japan where the Naoru grew. We were already in the area where it grew and only saw a couple left. We took one, but out of no where, a strange figure hit Leo in the head.

Raph: Leo!

Leo was bleeding on his head with a giant rock next to him. The figure grabbed Donnie and dragged him backwards. I tried grabbing Donnie's hand before he disappeared into the trees.

Mikey: DONNIE!?

Mikey looked in the area where Donnie was dragged and he was pushed back. The figure walked out with glowing icey blue eyes and a couple nun chucks that were white. It was another turtle, but a girl. She froze after seeing Mikey and his nun chucks. She put her weapons down as Donnie walked behind her. He swung his bo staff at her and she dodged it with speed.

?:Nice try..

She grabbed the end of his bo staff and flipped him over making Donnie hit the ground hard.

Donnie:H-How?!..

?:Why are you stealing my verbs..

Mikey:We need theses for our friend, Maria.

The turtle froze in fear. Her face was in shock as she walk backwards.

?:You found her..heh heh..You actually found her!

Raph:Um..are you ok?..

She laughed and stared at me.

?:Just a warning, I wouldn't trust her..

Mikey was helping Leo up and I helped Donnie. When we looked back at the turtle she was gone. All we saw was her mask she was wearing, a icey white mask. We hurried to where they were sending a plane back to New York City.

+_+Leo's side+_+

Leo:Ok we got what we need, let's hurry back before its too late.

We hurried into the sewers and back to the lair, when we reached there everything was destroyed and Splinter was crushed under some concrete.

Splinter: My sons..

Mikey: Woah..What happened here?..

Splinter: Foot bots destroyed everything and took Maria with them..

I placed the herbs down and helped Splinter out of the mess.

Leo: Where did the foot bots go?

Splinter: Out that way.

Mikey: Has anyone seen ice cream kitty?

Raph: No, why?

Mikey: They took her too then!

I rolled my eyes and ran to the freezer and pulled ice cream kitty out.

Leo: Shes right here Mikey.

Mikey: Oh..

We ran out in the direction Splinter told us, but we ran into April and Casey just sitting there and April was unconscious.

Donnie: Casey what happened here.

Casey: Foot bots are what happened, they had that fox girl with them. She was running with them, then when she saw us.. She..

Leo: Just tell us!

Casey: She came down to beat us up. She made the foot bots fight us and she ran away.

Raph: I told you April was right!

Leo: Hold up, now why would Maria just force the foot bots to attack you..?

Donnie: Shes working for Shredder..


	7. Chapter 7

+_+Mikey's side+_+

We stared at Donnie as he was thinking.

Donnie: It makes sense now..

Donnie was upset and I comforted him. April started to wake up. Donnie ran over and gave her a hug.

Donnie: You were right about Maria, April.

April was just sitting there and hugged him back.

Mikey: Aww Donnie x April, wait I thought Maria liked you.

Leo and Raph stared at me.

Mikey: What?

Leo: Maria liked me, not any of you.

Donnie: Are you guys seriously fighting over this whole love drama thing again? -.-

+_+Maria's side+_+

I ran back to Shredder's lair with the foot bots. I met him there.

The turtles followed Maria to Shredder's lair and spied on her.

Maria: Master, I have manage to gather information for you..

Shredder: Excellent. Now, you must follow Stock man.

Maria: Ew I'm not following fly breathe.

Maria mumbled to herself. Maria: I'd even rather be with the turtles..

Shredder heard her. He walked over to her.

Shredder: Don't talk about those turtles here understood!

Maria: Y-Yes sir..

+_+Donnie's side+_+

Maria looked afraid as she was talking to him. She attacked him and tried running away.

Shredder: Stop her!

Bibop and Rocksteady stood in her way as they pinned her to the ground. I couldn't just sit there watching. Me and my brothers broke the windows into Shredder's lair and dropped on top of Bibop and Rocksteady. Maria was crying in joy and ran over to me. She held onto me tightly.

Maria: I'm sorry..

Donnie: It's ok Maria.

Maria wiped her tears off and looked at Shredder. She pulled out her fan and decided to charge at Shredder. A figure went in front of her and blocked her. Maria jumped back to where we were.

Shredder: Have you met my new second in command?

The figure put a white icey mask on. It was the turtle we saw when we were getting the verbs. Her eyes were full white, her skin was darker, and she had marks on her arm.

?:Hello again.. I guess we haven't properly met. I'm Mystic of the Foot clan.. There and now you must die.

Mystic lunged at Leo knocking him back. Raph charged at her as she was punching Leo. She dodged him with speed. Maria walked to Mystic and grabbed her arm.

Maria: Come on you jerk snap out of it!

Mystic: GET OFF ME YOU FREAKING TRAITOR.

Mystic shook Maria off her and back flipped back to Shredder.

Shredder: Mystic why don't you show them the door.

Mystic's eyes glowed a dark red.

Mystic: Yes sir..

(To be continued)


End file.
